


What She Is...

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	What She Is...

She supposed it was part of being in command that caused them to look to her as if she had the answers to their questions and the solutions to the problems that cropped up. She gave the appearance of being perfect and they bought it hook, line, and sinker. Only, she wasn't perfect. Far from it in fact. She tried her best. She could do no less. But she didn't have the answers, she just winged it and just looked for what *she* thought was the logical solution and hoped it would be enough and that they wouldn't get anyone killed.


End file.
